Brotherhood of the Aryan Race
The Brotherhood of the Aryan Race was a secret society of neo- . Formation Sometime after 1945, fanatical members of the former took an oath to keep the "predictions" of Adolf Hitler true: namely, to have the "Third Reich" last for a thousand years. History Old Earth Involvement At first, the Brotherhood was silent, secretly circumventing the rise of both capitalism and communism throughout the Earth during the Cold War. Some of the more fanatical heads would incite the white youth of the United States of America (mostly in southern states, where the Ku Klux Klan was sympathetic to their goals, but just as many in other regions) to join neo- parties, every one of which parties being subservient to the Brotherhood. With the fall of Communist Russia, many of the nations of Europe faced the opportunity to embrace free enterprise for themselves. But the Brotherhood's elders made sure that Brotherhood-sympathizers were put into power, who would encourage socialism, an economic system favored by the autocratic Brotherhood. During the chaos of the early 21st century, the Brotherhood manipulated the world leaders to begin World War III. Their goal was to bring the world into chaos, where mini-dictatorships, led or influenced by the Brotherhood no less, would start to take over the world. This goal was, for the greater part, achieved until First Contact. Zefram Cochrane called for the unification of Earth that they might achieve their evolutionary purpose: exploring the stars. After First Contact The Brotherhood then began to influence the "great-minds" of the Cochrane Movement into taking violent measures against those deemed to be "socially inferior" or "intellectually backwards", turning the Cochrane Movement into a Fourth Reich. Though the emblem of the Brotherhood was never officially unveiled, elders of the Brotherhood were in key positions of the Movement. Influence in the United Federation of Planets The Brotherhood continued to survive throughout the 22nd century, mostly by reminding the United Earth governments that it was by their power that the Cochrane Movement ever united Earth for them. The Brotherhood was never publically declared, but members took places in the newly formed Starfleet. By the creation of the United Federation of Planets, there was at least one Brotherhood member and/or supporter for every one hundred non-Brotherhood Humans or aliens. :It is believed that the Brotherhood may have had influence in the Earth-Romulan War, though this remains uncertain. John Gill, noted historian, was a member of the Brotherhood and attempted to create a Federation colony openly loyal to the Brotherhood, but he failed in doing so. By the 23rd century, the Brotherhood had almost become fully integrated into the Federation. Decline After the deaths of the main Brotherhood Inner Circle between 2344 and 2346, the Brotherhood began to lose influence in the Federation as more and more non-Human Federation Council members were promoted, along with a new admiralty. Reemergence When Edward Shield and the departed into the future, the entire Federation believed them to be dead. At this time, the Brotherhood began to take dominance slowly and in the shadows once again. By 2370, Alynna Nechayev restructured the aging order, giving women a more active role, and thereby changing the name to "The Order of the Master Race" (of which she was solely responsible for its return in the later 24th and early 25th century). By 2380, it had returned to its former glory with Jean-Luc Picard as its strongest supporter. :Picard believes in the divinity of Man more than he does anything else. The Brotherhood gained his support claiming to be a movement involving the peaceful removal of ICR and other religious organizations that began to appear in the 25th century; ironically enough, the Brotherhood supports the Anglo-Saxon dominance theory of , which crushed Picard's native France in World War II. Members *Leopold Shield (deceased) * (deceased) *Admiral Sanders (deceased) *Vice Admiral Black (deceased) *Commodore Gardner (deceased) *Alynna Nechayev *Admiral Michaels *Brobby Brock (arrested for hate speech) Supporters * *Admiral Sulu * *Admiral Picard * *Brobby Brock :Though it may seem that the terrorist organization known as Terra Prime would naturally be in league with the Brotherhood, due to both of them sharing xenophobic pro-human ideals, this is not so. Though members of Terra Prime have supported the Brotherhood, they are not in league. The main reason being that Terra Prime was not selective among its members - only Anglo-Saxon "aryans" held positions of power and influence in the Brotherhood whereas Terra Prime allowed any human to join. The Brotherhood in Other Realities Mirror universe Within the Mirror universe it seems somewhat doubtful that the Brotherhood or even Nazism as a whole even ever existed. This is mainly due to the fact that the Terran Empire may have already existed for decades before 1943 or 44. And also due to the "mirrored" or morally opposite personalities of many individuals within this reality it could even be at least theorized that in fact the Adolf Hitler of this universe was a absolute pacifist who stood against the Empire and not Dictator of Germany as he became in our own universe. Warship Voyager Universe While Nazism may have never reigned within the Mirror Universe it did exist for 2 horrific decades within the Imperial Federation universe. As Human Emperor Adolf Hitler assumed the central throne at what was known at the time as the New Imperial Court in Berlin, Germany on May of 1939. Hitler came from a little known and disregarded family of European (called Europen in this reality) Germanic nobles some of whom had fairly extreme ideas on the purity of Human racial lineage and of the subject of Eugenics. Hitler seemed to share in this extreme idealism as is shown in his Magnum Opus novel Mien Kampf or in English "my camp or prison" In only a few years Hitler began an extensive campaign of massive genetic experimentation and racial extermination across the face of Mars. Hitler imposed torturous mass blood and genetics experiments as well as forced selective breeding (essentially nothing more then rape) throughout all of Europa (Europe). While the Hitler of the Prime Universe appeared to be obviously more ruthless on minorities the Hitler of Universe-Delta was even far more crueler on the people of his own race Aryans. Emperor Hitler believed that this was necessary so that the "White race would be come worthy" of his own extreme standards. Within these few short years of Hitlers reign people of other countries began to call their Emperor "The Mad Man of Germany" and a common saying of Hitlers treatment of Europa and its Caucasian peoples was "Hitler rode hard upon the back of the great pack mule of Europa until it broke.". After 5 long and hellish years under Nazi Reign a global mass resistance began to form and the 1st anti-imperial rebellion on almost 8 centuries began and on November 10, 1943 the Imperial Coup action known now as World War II began. The war lasted for nearly 20 years until the successful dethroning of and later public execution of Hitler took place in 1961 and then the exile of his only child Eva in 1962 after this a new imperial family assumed the throne as the Royal House of Kennedy starting with Human Emperor John and switched the center of imperial power outside of Europe for the 1st time in the entire history of the Empires dominion over the planet to central continental Northern America. While in the Prime Universe the Brotherhood seemed to fairly flourish most Aryans in this alternate reality resented Hitler and his imposed treatment all to make them a "better race" so most of them never followed his doctrines or ideals so the Brotherhood never really came to be. A few years after the end of the war while the death toll of all Martian Minorities added into several millions the dead of all variations of Caucasian races added into the 10's of millions. And while most found Hitlers cruelty horrific beyond words many of the Nazi's actions would be repeated again as the Imperial House of Singh reenacted many of these experiments in the "Eugenics Project" from the late 20th to early 22nd century However while rampant racism seemed to on the overall subside. The planet of Ekos within this reality appeared to share this genetic idealism but not to the same extreme as Mars brutal reign. While a matriarchal military centered society war between them and many of their political and interplanetary neighbors had not existed for many centuries, however as Ekos was surveyed by Imperial Federation exploratory ship N.X.T. Enterprise its crew discovered something shocking. While the Ekosians were genuinely a peaceful people who were protected mainly by a planet wide automated defense system they had appeared to have subjugated their few minority groups by genetically engineering and breeding them into literal "pets" whom were fed, raised, and dependently cared for by the Aryan (in appearance) Ekosians no differently then literal dogs or cats on Mars. The Enterprises CaptainKirk had stated in his logs that while the central race of Ekosians were living in more then adequate living conditions the minority populace seemed to "Live an existence no better then.." (in his own opinion) "..a slave or service animal chained to a wall" Category:Organizations Category:Secret organizations